


The Beginning

by callingallghosts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Multi, Other, a/o/b au, also a small scene of violence but nothing serious happens again I promise, but nothing explicit I promise, obviously the rest of the team is there, they're just not major characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallghosts/pseuds/callingallghosts
Summary: A background story of the relationship between Kelley, Alex, Carli, and Hope, starting around the 2011 WWC into the 2012 London Olympics.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it happened.
> 
> I'm going to be honest and say the timeline between the 2011 WWC and the 2012 Olympics is hella skewed so please forgive me for that.
> 
> There's a small description of slight violence, but it's resolved quickly and nothing serious happens. Also, no players are named because I didn't wanna call anyone specific out.

The first thing Kelley was told when she got to her first camp was to stay out of the way of Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd.

Lauren Cheney shook her head when Kelley mentioned it. “They’re not the most open people, sure, but you don’t have to completely avoid them. Just do what you came here to do: play some soccer and kick butt.”

Kelley spent most of the time with the New Kids. They’re familiar faces and friendly.

She went into a mini heat towards the end of camp, missing two days, and she ignored the hard stares from the two alphas.

She also ignored the glares the two sent to anyone who approached her in the days following.

\-------------

Alex Morgan received a call up, and Kelley never played more competitively in her life. They were friends, sure, but that didn’t mean she wanted to lose a spot on the starting roster for the World Cup.

Alex played just about every minute in the World Cup. Kelley rode the bench.

She kind of hated the forward after that.

Any feeling of resentment disappeared when Japan’s final penalty kick hit the back of the net.

Kelley hugged Alex the entire bus ride back as the team cried over the loss. They both ignored the gazes of Hope and Carli.

Kelley had heard emotional distress could cause sudden heats, but when hers came that night, she didn’t think it was her distress that triggered it.

Alex’s own heat had been triggered, and the Stanford graduate tried not to think too much into it.

She also tried to not think too much into finding out Hope and Carli were the only alphas to suddenly go into ruts.

\--------

Kelley spent time living on the West Coast after the tournament. She also spent a lot of time texting Alex, and made arrangements to work out and practice with the younger girl.

Alex blasted a ball into the net at the park they were playing at, and Kelley groaned annoyedly.

“Two for me, two for you,” the blue eyed omega stated, setting the ball down. “Next to score buys lunch?” she challenged.

The older omega took a minute to catch her breath. “I hope your wallet’s prepared for the feast I’m going to order.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, but kicked the ball to start play.

Kelley lost but didn’t complain. Getting to spend the afternoon with Alex was worth paying for food.

\------------

“How do you know you have a crush?” Kelley asked one night on the phone with Tobin.

“Are you talking about Alex?”

“What? No,” the omega replied indignantly. “Pfft, of course not.”

“Okay, whatever, dude.”

Kelley groaned and flopped down on her bed. “Okay, fine, yes, I’m talking about Alex. I just, like spending time with her.”

Tobin hummed thoughtfully. “Well, she likes spending time with you, too, if that helps.”

“”She told you?”

“No, she told Cheney and A-Rod. I just happened to be there when they were on the phone with her the other day.”

Kelley frowned at that bit of information. “The three of you were together?”

“Yeah. Why?”

The omega shook her head. “Not important. I just have no idea what to do.”

“Well, you could just wait awhile before doing anything to see if she sends you any kind of hints.”

“Ugh, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Don’t know, dude. Seemed like a pretty obvious solution.” The laid back omega hummed for a moment before asking, “Have you noticed how Hope and Carli look at you two?”

Kelley threw her arm over her face. “Don’t get me started. I’m already trying to figure things out with Alex.”

“Well, have fun with that.”

\-----------

Kelley wouldn't call Hope and Carli open. In fact, after Germany, the two alphas were even more aloof and closed off.

However, when she or Alex made a good play, both omegas would look up to see the alphas giving them small smiles before their expressions turned serious again.

It confused her, but Kelley refused to think about it. She had feelings toward the forward to deal with.

There’s a friendly match against Sweden before qualifiers for London, and they won. The team went out after to celebrate, and Kelley and Alex both end up a little tipsy.

Kelley didn’t know why, but Hope and Carli help them to their shared room and ignored the curious looks of the others.

She had just fallen onto her bed, Alex already buried underneath the blankets of her own, when the younger girl spoke, “Is it bad that I’ve been wanting to kiss you for, like, the entire night?”

Kelley blinked as she took in the confession. “Alex, you’re drunk.”

The forward shrugged. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Well, um,” the older girl faltered.

Alex sighed and huddled further under the blankets. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” she asked quietly.

Kelley shook her head. “No, it’s not- it’s not bad. We’re just both kinda drunk. I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you for a while now,” she rushed out and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “This is just isn’t the time.”

The blue eyed omega nodded and released a huge yawn. “Can we cuddle, at least?”

Kelley laughed and moved to climb into bed next to the younger girl. “Sure, Lex. We can do that.”

\-----------

Dozens of calls, hundreds of texts, and dinner and movies dates over Skype came after that.

Qualifiers approached, and both agreed to keep their tentative relationship under wraps.

Ali went down hard against the Dominican Republic and left a spot on the defensive line open.

Kelley didn’t know why, but she ended up in a conference room with Pia, Hope, and Christie.

She looked between the three warily and hung by the door. “Am I, am I in trouble?” she asked quietly.

Pia shook her head and motioned to a chair. When the girl sat down hesitantly, she stated, “I want you to play defense.”

Kelley’s jaw dropped and she started confusedly between the three. She shrank back a bit at the drilling gaze Hope sent her way. “Me?”

The coach nodded. “I think you’re the most versatile player we have. I know you can do it."

Christie nodded in agreement. “Hope and I have talked with the rest of the defense squad, and we’ve all agreed to practice late to help you transition.”

Kelley eyed the keeper suspiciously.

Hope gave a small smile. “I’m not as cold hearted as I’ve been made out to be, Kelley. And, we need you if we want to win gold.”

The omega wrinkled her nose in thought for a moment. She looked at the three seriously and nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

All three give her proud smiles, but it’s the keeper’s that means the most to her.

\--------

The first practice after she agreed to be a defender went horribly. Kelley had no clue what to do, and by the end, she wondered why she agreed to it in the first place.

Practice ended and the omega dropped to the ground in relief.

Alex walked over and knelt next to the older girl. “You okay?”

“This sucks. Worst decision of my life.”

The brunette gave a small smile. “It’s your first practice in a new position. You’ll get it,” she promised as she pat Kelley’s stomach lightly. She looked up and noticed Hope approaching. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Kelley nodded and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

Hope sat down next to the smaller girl. “You did good today.”

The omega scoffed. “I did horribly. You can say it.”

“It was your first day,” the keeper reminded softly.

“Yeah, but everyone’s counting on me to be like Ali.”

Hope pulled Kelley up and turned her so they were eye to eye. “You can’t be like Ali because you aren’t Ali,” she stated, looking at the younger player seriously. “Ignore what you think everyone wants you to be. I need you to be Kelley.”

The omega sniffled and wiped away a few stray tears. “I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

The older woman shifted nervously. “Is, is it okay if I hug you?” she questioned awkwardly.

Kelley gave a watery laugh and nodded.

Hope looped her arm around the small omega and tugged Kelley into her side. “No one is going to be disappointed in you if you don’t play like Ali, because Ali is Ali, and you’re Kelley. Work hard and practice hard and play like Kelley, and you’re going to do amazing. Okay?”

Kelley sniffed and hugged the keeper back. “Yeah. I think I can do that,” she agreed.

Hope grinned. “Good. Now, come on. The backline is staying to do some extra practice.”

Kelley nodded and stood up. For the next two hours, she focused and practiced as hard as she could.

The next day of practice went a little smoother, and at the end Hope came up and ruffled Kelley’s hair. “Nice job, kid. We’re going to stay late again, alright?”

Kelley blushed and ducked her head, ignoring the curious looks Alex and the New Kids wore. “Thanks, Hope.”

The keeper nodded and walked off to talk to Carli, who was watching the two with interest.

Kelley looked back to the four and frowned. “What?”

Lauren and Amy shared a mischievous look. “Someone’s got a crush,” they sing-songed in unison.

The shorter girl scowled. “Do not.”

The curly haired alpha laughed. “Whatever you say, squirrel.”

“You know what,” Kelley began, but stopped when Alex laid a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Whatever. I gotta go practice some more. I’ll see you guys later.”

A few days later, Kelley was surprised when Carli stayed behind after practice ended.

The midfielder only shrugged. “Figured you could use another challenge. Plus, extra practice can’t hurt,” she reasoned.

The day after, Alex stayed behind, too.

Kelley slide tackled the forward, stopping what could have been an easy shot on goal. She jumped and fist pumped the air. “Yeah! I stopped _the_ Alex Morgan!” she cheered teasingly, sticking her tongue out to the forward.

Alex good naturedly rolled her eyes and grumbled, “Yeah, yeah. I’d like to see you do that again.”

Kelley grinned cheekily. “I will. Just you watch.”

Carli walked over and lightly slapped the newly converted defender’s shoulder. “Nice one, Kelley,” she said approvingly.

The omega blushed and rubbed her neck shyly. “Uh, thanks, Carli.”

The midfielder nodded and moved to set up again for another run.

Alex hip-bumped the older omega. “I think Cheney’s slightly right about you having a crush. I just think there’s another alpha you’re crushing on.”

“What? No, no, no,” Kelley spluttered. “Lex, no way.”

The brunette laughed. “Hey, it’s fine, Kel. They are kind of hot.” She bumped Kelley’s hip again and went to join Carli.

Kelley groaned. “Why are people so confusing?”

\------------

Kelley ended up spending a lot of time with Hope leading up to the Olympics. Almost every camp they roomed together, and while it’s a little unconventional for an unmated omega to share a room with an unmated alpha, the keeper is considerate and knows her boundaries. She just prayed Alex wasn’t jealous over it.

“You okay, Kel?” Hope asked as she laid on her bed reading.

“Mhm, just thinking.”

“About Alex?”

Kelley nearly spat out the water she had taken a drink from. “What the fuck?”

The keeper watched amusedly from her spot on her bed. “I know you sneak out at night when you think I’m asleep. And, you’ve kind of got Alex’s scent all over you.”

“Do not,” the omega mumbled, but tried to subtly smell her hoodie anyways. She scowled when Hope just quirked a brow. “Fine. Yes. But, it’s not what you think.”

“Kelley, it’s fine. You guys have kept it professional. I’m not going to say anything.”

The younger player sighed and plopped down on her bed. “It’s still kind of new, you know?”

Hope nodded. “I get it. I’m not going to say anything, I promise.” She fidgeted before admitting, “Carli and I are together. A few people suspect, but we’ve never said anything about it.”

Kelley smiled softly. “Thanks for telling me, Hopey. I won’t say anything, promise.”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “If anyone hears you call me that, you’re dead.”

“That’s what you think. But I’m too cute and funny to kill.”

“Keep dreaming, kid.”

\--------------

Kelley screamed and jumped as Alex headed the ball into the back of the net in the final seconds before penalty kicks in the semi final against Canada.

It was a hard fought game, and no one left the field without bruises of any kind.

The omega and Tobin both rush Alex and jump on top of her, screaming at the top of their lungs.

“We’re going to the final!”

Tobin got up and walked away to celebrate with Amy and Lauren, and Kelley and Alex stayed on the ground a moment longer.

Kelley turned to look at the forward, her eyes shining almost gold and her smile so proud. “I think I love you,” she mumbled.

Alex grinned and took the other girl’s hand and squeezed it. “I think I do, too.”

They entered the hallway after a while, and Kelley screamed when Alex was slammed against the wall. An arm wrapped firmly around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

“Shut it,” the Canadian player ordered.

Kelley struggled against the grip as Alex sat dazedly rubbed the back of her head, unaware of the other player standing near her.

“Maybe this will teach the ref to not call shit fouls.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Hope growled as she appeared in the hallway, Carli right behind her and snarling threateningly.

The player holding Kelley unceremoniously threw her to the floor and ran, and the one who had thrown Alex against the wall was quick to follow.

Hope picked Kelley up as Carli knelt in front of Alex. “I’m going to find them and kill them,” the keeper seethed.

“No, don’t. It’s not worth it,” Alex murmured softly as Carli helped her stand.

“Alex, they attacked you,” the midfielder pointed out.

Kelley shrugged off Hope’s hands and stepped in front of the forward. “Are you okay? Do you need to see Dawn?” she asked concernedly.

The younger omega shook her head. “I’m okay, Kel,” she assured.

Carli growled lowly, “Still want to take care of those two.”

Alex gently placed a hand on the midfielder’s arm. “I’m okay. It’s not worth it. We have a gold medal to win.”

Kelley hugged the younger girl tightly, shyly kissing her forehead. “We’ll stick it to them, Lex. We’ll go out and kick ass like nothing happened.”

Alex nodded and looked between the two alphas. “Don’t do anything in retaliation, please?” she pleaded, her blue eyes wide and desperate. “We need the two of you for the final. And, and I don’t want to start an international incident.”

Hope and Carli shared a look and nodded. “We’re telling Sinclair, though. She’ll figure out who did it out deal with them accordingly.”

Alex sighed in relief and sagged against Kelley. “Can we go back to the locker room now?”

The two alphas nodded, walking and keeping the two omegas protectively between them.

Lauren looked up when they entered the locker room. She wrinkled her nose at the heavy stench of Hope and Carli’s pheromones. “Woah, what’s got you two worked up?”

The keeper grabbed Alex’s stuff out of her locker and started to guide the forward towards the back without a word.

Kelley watched as Carli did the same to her locker. “Um, it’s a long story,” she replied vaguely, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “One that should definitely wait until after the final.”

“Carli, what happened?” Christie asked as the midfielder gently grabbed Kelley’s arm.

Carli shook her head. “Not now. Hope and I are handling it. We have a gold medal to win.”

That night started a trend of the two alphas watching over the omegas, much to the confusion of the rest of the team.

\----------

The team gave it their all, and the whistle finally blew to end the game 2-0 to the USA.

Kelley tackled Alex to the ground in a hug. “We did it!”

The younger girl laughed hugged the other one back. “We took gold!”

They were tackled by Tobin, Lauren, and Amy, and they all stood to walk around the field in ecstasy.

Kelley ditched them for a moment to run and jump onto Hope’s back. “We won! We won!” she cheered.

Hope groaned but held onto the defender. “We won!” she yelled back. She gently released the omega and turned to hug her, ruffling her hair playfully. “I’m proud of you, Kel. You did amazing.”

Kelley stepped back and scowled, but her grin took over again. “Thanks, Hopey. You were pretty great yourself.”

The keeper rolled her eyes. “Go back to Baby Horse and the others. I don’t want you around anymore.”

Kelley gasped in mock offense and placed a hand over her chest. “Hurtful, Solo. How could you?”

Hope smiled amusedly and lightly pushed the shorter girl away. “Go, Kelley.”

The omega gave a mock salute and ran off to rejoin Alex and the others.

They received their shirts and wrapped flags around themselves, Alex and Kelley sharing one.

After the ceremony to receive their medals, and long after leaving the stadium, the team headed to a club to celebrate.

“Come on, we just won a gold medal! Stop being losers and celebrate!” Kelley exclaimed, slightly tipsy and flushed, as she tried to convince Hope and Carli to join her and Alex on the dance floor.

“Not happening, Kel.” Hope shook her head and sipped her drink. “We’ll stay here and make sure you don’t hurt yourselves, but that’s it.”

The omega pouted and crossed her arms defiantly. “I’m not leaving until you guys come with me.”

The two alphas just laughed.

Kelley huffed and slipped under the table, only to push the two apart and sit between them. “Why do you guys have to be so stubborn? Isn’t being hot enough?”

The two older players stopped and stared at the younger one.

“Kelley, you’re drunk. Drink water,” Carli stated.

The smaller girl shook her head. “No.”

Alex approached the table and eyed the three suspiciously, slightly swaying on her feet. “What are you guys doing?”

Hope shook her head. “Your girlfriend’s drunk and needs to be corralled.”

The forward blinked, slowly processing the information. “Oh, yeah, we’ve both had a bit to drink.”

Carli sighed and stood, gently pushing the younger one in next to Kelley. “Stay. I’ll be right back.”

Alex nodded obediently and leaned her head on Kelley’s shoulder. She poked the older girl in the cheek. “Hey, Kel. Guess what?”

“What, Lex?”

“We’re Olympic champions,” Alex whispered and broke into a fit of giggles, Kelley following suit.

Hope watched the two half amused, half exasperated. “You’re both going to have massive headaches tomorrow.”

Kelley just shrugged and held up her medal. “Worth it.”

Carli returned with two glasses of water and set one in front of each girl. “Drink,” she ordered.

Alex complied easily, but Kelley pouted and whined. “Aww, but I don’t want to.”

The midfielder just quirked a brow, and the omega sighed and lifted the glass to her mouth, grumbling, “Stupid alphas who are stubborn and hot.”

Alex choked on her water and nearly spit it out onto the table. “Kelley!”

“It’s true!”

“I think you’ve both have had enough to drink,” Hope mused as she checked her phone, searing it was nearing three am. “We should get you back to the hotel.”

Kelley shook her head. “I’m not even tired.”

Carli pointed to Alex, who was half asleep against the older omega. “Baby Horse is practically asleep now.”

“‘M not,” the forward argued sluggishly.

The midfielder rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’ve closed out our tab. Let’s get you back to the hotel and to bed. You’re going to have wild hangovers tomorrow.”

Kelley reluctantly followed the keeper out of the booth, looking back at Alex.

Hope chuckled and gently pulled the forward out, lifting her up into her arms bridal style.

“No, I can walk,” Alex argued weakly.

“Yeah, but you might trip and hurt yourself, and we can’t have that,” Hope countered, walking out of the club, Kelley walking beside her and Carli following behind.

“Shit, Alex, we never asked them,” Kelley gasped and stopped in realization.

“Asked us what?” the midfielder questioned, nudging the younger player along.

“Kel and I wanted to ask you guys on a date if we won the final,” Alex mumbled.

Hope nearly dropped the girl in shock.

Kelley glared at the older woman. “Hey! Don’t break my girlfriend!”

“Sorry, but what?” Hope asked confusedly.

“You guys aren’t subtle in your staring,” the defender said in way of explanation.

“If you guys are serious, and this isn’t something you’re doing because you’re drunk,” Carli started, moving the group along towards the hotel. “Talk to us in the morning when you’re sober.”

“But what if I’m stuck puking my guts up?”

Hope wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ew, gross, Kel. Just, talk to us again when you’re sober, okay?”

Kelley hummed but nodded.

Finally they made it back to their hotel, and Carli took Hope’s key to unlock the room door.

The keeper walked over to Kelley’s bed and gently laid Alex down, and Kelley immediately crawled in beside her. Within a minute, the defender was sound asleep, curled up with the other omega.

Carli gently pushed Hope down onto the keeper’s own bed. “They’re drunk. Give them some time to really think about it.”

The older woman nodded and sighed, rubbing her face. “Yeah, I know. But it sounds like they had it planned before they got super drunk.”

Carli shrugged, and the two put the confession to the side for the night and climbed into bed to sleep.

Hangovers were dealt with in the morning, but after a long discussion, the four left London with more than gold medals in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm not sure where this came from but I'm going to post it and disappear into the void once again. Drop a comment if you liked it, it would be much appreciated.
> 
> Not thoroughly proofread, so mistakes are mine and there's probably a ton of them.


End file.
